Punto debíl
by Gaby007
Summary: Después de GT Goku volvió a ser el jóven adulto que antes era gracías a las esferas del dragón restauradas. Chi-Chi escucha el agua correr en la habitación de la ducha y piensa en una ídea... una ídea muy excítante. LEMON EXPLÍCITO


El punto debíl del simio.

Chi-Chi suspiró al escuchar el agua del cuarto de baño. Goku se duchaba después de vencer a el Dragón de 1 estrella y convertirse en el mono rojo (Super Sayayin 4), se veía realmente apuesto pero ella prefería a su Goku normal.

Con las esferas del dragón pidieron que ella fuese más jovén, como cuando Goku le pidio matrimonio en el torneo de artes marciales. Podría tener más hijos aparte de Gohan y Goten. También pidieron que Goku volviera a la vida y con la misma edad que cuando el dragón de esferas con estrella negra lo volvió pequeño. Pero sobre los hijos; eso la emocionaba es que; ¿Quién no querría tener otro hijo?. Sentir que en tí está una vida se sentía maravilloso.

Suspiró nuevamente al mirar la ropa de Goku perfectamente tendida sobre la colcha de la cama. Decidió entregársela y de paso, colocar la ropa de entrenamiento sucia en la lavadora.

Chi-Chi caminó por el pequeño pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta corrediza de baño; misma que abrió, para encontrarse con un Goku con cabello rubio parado como un rebelde. Goku la observó con atención mientras ella recogía la ropa sucia, sus botas y el rastreador. Chi-Chi levantó la vista sorprendida al comprender que Goku estaba en su forma de Sayayin 2 en su baño..._ su precioso baño._

Ante este descubrimiento se alteró, había visto a Vegeta y Goku que al transformarse, destruían todo a su alrededor. Eso era peligroso para su precioso baño.

-¿Por qué estás en tu faceta Sayayin en mi baño. Goku?- oyó Goku la pregunta. Giró levemente la cabeza y sonrió. -El agua se calienta debido a que mi KI aumenta y mi cuerpo se calienta. Se siente bien.- simplemente respondió, sonriendo más ampliamente le preguntó -¿No quieres venir? El agua está en su punto.- le preguntó, bajando su KI y dejando de ser Super Sayayin.

Chi-Chi se pensó unos momentos en que hacer. Un baño no le vendría mal después de todo el trabajo del hogar y el estresante momento de la batalla hace unos días no muy lejanos. Finalmente con un suspiro; comenzó a retirarse la ropa sin pudor alguno de que Goku la observará. Eran esposos después de todo, y no sería la primera vez que la veía así.

Camino con pasos gatunos inconscientemente hasta la tina de baño, que desprendía un dulce olor a lavanda, con un Goku idiotizado por su cuerpo; unas hermosísimas curvas gracias a sus entrenamientos cuando joven, unos pechos tamaño _perfecto _para sus _grandes_ manos y una cintura de avispa era la cereza en el pastel.

Chi-Chi soltó un suspiro de placer al sentarse en la grande y honda bañera que le llegaba hasta arriba de la entrepierna cuando se paraba. La cola de Goku se movió graciosamente; como la de un perro. Su cola era casí tan fuerte como su cuerpo entero; era reálmente una parte importante y ultra sensible, más que su miembro. Y feliz se transformó en un Sayajin.

-¡HAA!- fué el grito que soltó y al mismo tiempo liberaba casi todo su KI para transformarse en Sayajin 3. Su pelo se alargó considerablemente y su cabello normalmente negro ahora se volvió rubio y su frente; al necesitar más espacio, cubrió las cejas con carne musculosa. Haciendo que sus cejas no se vean. Chi-Chi miró su transformación sorprendida.

-¿Has hecho esto antes?- preguntó.

Goku la miró con ternura; que difícilmente podía expresar con los nuevos gestos de su cara.

-Desde que aprendí el Kaio-ken.- contestó sinceramente. La cola de Goku emergió del el agua y se colocó sobre la cintura de Chi-Chi; atrayéndola hacia él. Chi-Chi se cubrió con sus brazos para no chocar demasiado con el ahora pecho durísimo de su musculoso esposo.

-No afectará al baño... ¿verdad?- preguntó angustiada mirándolo con sus ojos nuevamente brillosos y con sus pestañas largas y tupidas. Goku notó esto y en su pecho podía sentir la firmeza de los senos de su rejuvenecida esposa. También notó que sus mejillas recuperaban el líjero color rojizo de hace años atrás.

-Sólo he llegado a la fase 3, no sabría lo que pasaría si me transformo en el Sayaijin 4...- dijo avergonzado por no poder responder a su esposa. -Pero en esta fase no se destruirá el baño.- sonrío volviendo a la pregunta.

-Ya veo...- Se acercó más al pecho de su esposo ahora retirando sus brazos inconscientemente. Goku trago duramente al sentir ahora perfectamente esas dos formas redondas y grandes.

Chi-Chi notó fácilmente el nerviosismo de su esposo y de repente se sintió la chica traviesa con el que había olvidado tantos años. Era consiente que el punto débil de un Sayajin; su cola.

-Goku...-Él la miró y su corazón se detuvo al sentir como su esposa tomaba su cola con algo de fuerza, solo esperaba que no haya hecho nada mal y que Chi-Chi le vaya a... -¡Ah!- soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir como ella se llevaba su cola de mono a los labios y la acariciaba con ellos. ¿Que pretendía su esposa con eso? ¡¿Qué muriera de placer?! ¡Mierda! No estaba lejos de eso al sentir como ella sacaba su lengua y lambia sólo la punta. -Chi-Chi... ¿por qué?- soltó un jadeó.

-Por qué lo deseo...- le contestó ella.

Goku no se resistió más a la tortura y comenzó a mover su cola dentro y fuera de la boca apretada de ella. Soltaba algunos gruñidos y comenzaba a sentir a su gran miembro despertar poco a poco...

-E-Es peligroso...- alcanzó a decir.

Ella le miró curiosa aún con su cola entra sus labios.

-S-Si te lastimé cuando heramos H-H ¡Mierda! humanos, lo haré más ahora ¡Gahh!- ella comenzó a masajear con cuidado la extensión de su cola hasta su trasero; donde después sintió un pellizco. -Huh...-

-Era la primera vez Goku... y tú eras muy grande.-

-Pués ahora lo soy más...- comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Y era verdad, el agua le dejaba ver hasta arriba su entrepierna; cubierta por rizos ahora color dorados. Donde dejaba ver la cabeza de su miembro semi-erecto.

Chi-Chi lo miró y sintió más deseos de tenerlo en su interior al ver el grosor y lo largo y un poco distorsionado abajo del glande de su esposo. Comenzó a morder levemente la cola de Goku.

-¡Joder!-

El lugar donde debía de estar las cejas de Goku ahora se encontraba alzado y abrió la boca un poco; dejando ver sus dientes apretados y algo de sudor en su frente. Parecía como si acabara de recibir un duro golpe. Se excitó más al pensar que ella causaba esa sensación en él.

-M-Me gusta esa sensación...- Chi-Chi nunca había hecho aquello y realmente le gustaba, aumentó un poco más el ritmo de su larga cola en la boca de ella y comenzó a soltar algunos gruñidos y jadeos por parte de su garganta.

Retiró rápidamente su cola de la boca de ella y trabó fuertemente sus labios con los suaves y esponjosos de su esposa. Hace mucho que no hacían entrenamiento de _ese_ tipo y realmente lo extrañaba.

-No esperes que sea tierno contigo, me has dejado abandonado por muchos días...- susurró y volvió a besar esos labios ahora usando su larga lengua. Cerró los ojos y su cola con la punta más húmeda se enredó en la cintura de ella.

-No quiero ternura. Para nada...- Goku la besó con pasión en sus ahora rojizos labios y con una de sus grandes manos se posesionó de uno de los senos de ella; totalmente diferente al pecho amplio suyo. Cargó el escaso peso de Chi-Chi en su cola y su otra mano viajó hacia su otro pecho. Escuchaba como su esposa suspiraba de placer cuando él comenzó un suave masaje. Era increíble como el Sayajin más fuerte se volvía un poco manso con su hembra humana; humana pero que fácilmente podría golpearlo a él. ¡Jah!

Su cola no se quedó quieta y comenzó a alargarse y estirarse un poco para después comenzar a flotarse contra el coño de su esposa. Goku jadeó fuerte por esa razón. Esa cola era muy sensible después de todo.

-¡Ah! Goku...- Chi-Chi comenzó a jadear y a mover su coño adelante y atrás de la cola de él. Una de sus manos viajó del pecho firme de ella hasta su trasero; donde primero dio una fuerte nalgada y después posaba su mano y acariciaba ese lugar; para después volver a darle otra nalgada pero más fuerte que la anterior.

Soltó un gruñido al sentir una de las manos de Chi-Chi sobre su miembro y después comenzó jadear al sentir como ella apretaba fuerte y comenzaba a mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo. Aumentó el ritmo de su cola y entrecerró los ojos por lo que preducía en él; su miembro se agitó y una gota salió de él.

-Tu cuerpo es mágico hummm... Chi-Chi...-

Ella sonrió y se acercó al fuerte cuello de su esposo. Mordía fuerte la piel de la zona. Con él nada de sus débiles ataques le hacían daño. Comenzó a gritar al sentir como la punta de la cola dorada de Goku comenzaba a frotar únicamente su clítoris. Goku soltó una carcajada de orgullo.

-¡También conozco tus puntos débiles!- gritó excitado; él también sentía mucho placer por su cola. Ahora descubría que la amaba tanto como a la comida. Metió la punta de su cola en la caliente entrada de ella y soltó un grito. Chi-Chi también gritó y apretó aún más fuerte su miembro.

-¡Ah! ¡Deja de jugar y mm ¡AH! ¡Mételo de una maldita vez!-

-Tus deseos son mi placer...- dijo mientras sacaba su cola dorada de su vagina y ahora dirijía la cabeza gruesa de su miembro a ella.

-¡Mierda! Chi-Chi, esto está muy apretado... Voy a tardar ¡Ah!- comenzó a penetrar con dificultad la pequeña entrada de ella. Su cola le ayudó un poco al separar un poco su entrada mientras sus manos se posaban sobre sus pechos. Chi-Chi colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de él y a medida que entraba; sus uñas comenzaban a enterrarse en él.

Momentos después su gran y gruesa polla se encontraba con éxito totalmente dentro de ella; tan adentro que sus testículos también casi entraban. Los dos dejaron escapar el aliento con un gemido y Goku esperó sólo un poco, para después moverse lentamente. Miró abajo y se asustó un poco al ver sangre mezclada con unos líquidos semi-transparentes.

-¡¿Ch-Chi. Te duele mucho?!- preguntó angustiado. ¡Kami-sama! Como hubiera deseado no ser el Sayajin legendario y...

-¡Gahh! ¡Chi-Chi!- gritó de placer al sentirla moverse sobre él. Ayudándose con el apoyo de sus hombros y de esa cola que ella sabía, no la dejaría caer. Goku gimió nuevamente y con la punta de su cola delgada comenzó a penetrar en su ano. Ahora no había gemidos y gruñidos; sólo se escuchaban ahora rugidos y gritos de placer. Goku colocó sus manos en la cintura de ella y comenzó a embestirla rudamente. El agua comenzó a moverse con brutalidad pero en vez de salpicarlos se convertía en vapor antes de que siquiera llegara a sus cuerpos. Chi-Chi sentía como si sus ojos se voltearan...

La llevó hasta el borde y justo allí dejó sus caderas y pies dentro de la bañera. De la cintura para arriba quedó afuera. Chi-Chi clavó sus uñas en los azulejos que completaban el piso y comenzó a gritar nuevamente al sentir nuevas embestidas de parte de su esposo; todo esto con los ojos cerrados.

Goku comenzó a embestirla y a rugir en cada una de ellas. Su cola se sujetó a una pierna de ella y la usó para atraerla con fuerza nuevamente a él. Sus manos con ahora garras; garras que poseía en esos momentos, se clavaron cerca de la entrepierna de su mujer. Tocó con fuerza sus piernas y nuevamente clavó sus garras hasta ver algunos hilos de sangre bajar de allí. Chi-Chi no se quejó en ningún momento.

Sintió a Chi-Chi apretarlo un poco en su cavidad y grácias a esto hiso un extraño movimiento de caderas y su miembro de dobló un poco. Chi-Chi comenzó a gritar como si él la estuviese matando.

-¡Más fuerte AH!-

-¿E-E-stás segur¡AH!a?- rogaba con todo su ser un mísero SI para poner en práctica lo que tenía en mente. -¡P-Podría r-r-romperte con el tamaño de mi... ¡Ah Mierda!-

-¡Cállate y aúmenta la máldita velocidad!-

Ya no se pudo negar...

-¡HAAA!- concentró todo su KI en su cuerpo y pasó lo siguiente; su pelo se hiso algo más pequeño pero más largo que cuando estaba normal y dos mechones se colaron por sus lados. Sus brazos y espalda se comenzaron a llenar de pelo entre rosado-rojo y su cola cambió de color. Sus ojos se volvieran rojos a los bordes y sus ojos se volvieran de un azul cielo a un color dorado.

La casa tembló un poco y algunos muebles cayeron pero Goku consiguió bajar su KI sin dejar de ser Super Sayajin 4.

Chi-Chi repentinamente se sintió demasiado llena, como si el miembro de Goku se hubiese ensanchado tanto en el grosor como en lo largo.

Y no estaba equivocada…

Sus sentidos se agudizaron y podía escuchar perfectamente el sonido de sus cuerpos al unirse.

-¡Kya!- Chi-Chi sintió como era elevada y voleara a gran velocidad y se sobresaltó al mirar a su esposo en el legendario mono rojo. Se sujetó a su espalda y comenzó a arañarla al sentír a su esposo crecer aún más en ella y después sus feroces embestidas sin piedad y sus garras en sus caderas. Su cola volvió a introducirse en su ano y comenzaron una vez más en esa posición.

Goku sentía ahora todo mucho mejor y el placer se fué haciendo mayor. Colocó sus manos a los lados de sus piernas y las abrió de par en par. Un hilo de un extraño líquido blanco-transparente comenzó a bajar hasta posarse sobre su mano y seguir con su recorrido. Miró con los ojos entrecerrados a ese hilo de semen-lívido y gruño al saber que le pertenecía a ellos dos.

Con una de sus manos lo recogió con un dedo. Mismo dedo que introdució en la boca de Chi-Chi. Quién comenzó a lamer dos de sus dedos en ese líquido. Chi-Chi estaba cerca del paraíso, podía escucharlo. Sus jadeos eran más fuertes y él no estaba mejor. Tenía su cola y miembro dentro de ella. ¡Esa cola hacía maravillas! Sintió a Chi-Chi apretarlo con rudeza y como ella enterraba y mordía su hombro; las dos cosas sólo provocarón que sangrara y que rugiera por el placer. Enterró fuerte sus garras sobre sus muslos y movió su cabeza hacía atrás mientras descargaba poderosos chorros de semen dentro de su esposa. Con eso quizá quedaría embarazada.

Chi-Chi cayó rendida sobre su pecho y el la abrazó contra su pecho. Sacó su miembro y su cola de sus cavidades y soltó un leve ronroneo al sentir algo de cosquilleo al sacarlos. Dos diferentes hilos de semen-lívido se salierón de sus dos entradas y al sacar sus miembros estos se partieron de par en par. Levantó el mentón de su esposa con cuidado y le sonrío, ella le devolvió la sonrisa pero cansada. Su cola viajó hasta su mejilla y la embarró con el mismo líquido de antes. Rio un poco al ver la expresión de su esposa. Pero dejó de reir al mirar como con un dedo lo dirigía a su miembro y el mismo líquido era retirado de él. Abrió los ojos asombrado al sentir ese líquido en su boca. Al ser un mono hiso lo que su instinto le dictaba y lamió ese líquido. Lo probó entusiasmado y se saboreó los labios. Chi-Chi le miraba asombrada y sonrojada. Atrajo a su esposa hacía el y con su lengua retiró el líquido de su mejilla y la besó para que probara el sabor. Chi-Chi después devolvió el beso con desesperación. Al parecer le gusto... Ya que al separarse con un sonido húmedo la miró saboreándose los labios y sonriendo.

Sonrió al ver su reacción y la cargó de modo que su entrepierna quedará a la altura de su boca y comenzó a lamerla con deleite. Chi-Chi comenzó a moverse sobre sus manos y él tuvo que apretar un poco para que su platillo no se le escapase.

Esta sería una larga... muy larga noche.


End file.
